NC State Budget Add ins
Section 1: Education. In this section, I offered cuts to areas with the budget codes of 65501, 63551, and 66800. Cutting these funds creates 2,096,495 in un spent capital. I would like to divide that resource into two equal parts. I would take 1048247.50 and create a education equipment supply fund for the public school system. From that, I would take the remaining 1048247.50 in funds, and create a charter school loan fund. This fun would be accessible for start up charter programs, with a payback interest rate of 7% for late payments. Schools that got these loans would need to be approved by the charter school board. Section 2: General Government My cuts come in the budget codes of 28025, 68025, 68026, 54803, 23903, 24700, 23200, 28410. The first cuts come with 28205, 68025, 68026. Taking the funding from these resources gives 8,249,513 in resources. Uniting these funds, I would like to create the state board of elections fund, the officers in this department can decide on funding amounts. I would take budget code 23903, which contains 252,829 and put that into one of the pre made funds, or interest earning funds. I would merge fund 54803 with 54804, creating one cultural resource enterprise fund. I would cut the funds in 23200 and move those into a reserve fund. I would take fund 28410 and move that to a insurance fund. Section 3: Health and Human Service Budget codes 24430, 64410, 14446, 64450, 24470, 24480. My major change comes in this section, removing the NC Health Choice System and creating the NC Health Option System, funding to the level of 215379193, leaving 100,000,000 for reserves and other re assignment. Taking 64450, 24430, and 64410, we can make a introductory fund to the public sector health plan. I would take 24470 resources and move them into a reserve fund. I would take the 24480 and make a introductory fund for the Unemployed Job Training Trial Course Project. Section 4. Justice and Public Safety Budget Codes 24551, and 23600 I would remove the dps disaster prior to 7,01,2006 fund and move it to the natural and economic resource section fund named Emergency Supply Fund. After this change, I would cut the Justice, Special fund in several ways. I would like to divide the resources into 3 equal amounts. These divisions will be cut into 3 installments of 2213332. I would like to create a legal service fund with one installment, a reserve fund installment, and for the last installment to go to the court systems. Section 5 Natural and Economic Resources. I would like to turn the tobacco trust into the plant production trust, dividing the funds between the cash crops grown with in the state. I would like to remove the agriculture trust and take the 153,250 in it into a one year Natural Resource Supply Study on the state of production of resources and supply of resources in the state. I would like to split the commerce employment security commission trust resources into 2 equal parts of 3 million. One deposit of 3 million will go to NC Housing Assistance Communities project. The other 3 million will go to Community Loan fund. I would like a change in the dry cleaning solvent tax, which expires in 2020. I would like to remove the federal bond revolving loan. I would like the labor special revenue fund to be changed into the State Economic Supply Reserve. I would like the Wildlife Resources Commission funds to be divided in 3 parts of 8737608. 33. One part will go to a wildlife habitat protection fund, another to a wildlife conservation fund, and the last portion will go to a new reserve fund. Budget Codes: 23703, 63700, 24606, 64650, 24306, 24310, 64312, 64323, 14350, 23800